Travel Through: Bloodlines
by almbookbuyer
Summary: Whenever Evie reads a book, she dreams about it. Only her dreams are real. And, this time, she may just be the life, or death, of the Bloolines characters. (The Fiery Heart Spoilers)
1. Dreaming

Once upon a time...

Ha! Got you! You thought this was going to be some corny story about a fake magical land with fake magical powers.

No. This is the real world. And this is real magic.

It's all real.

"Evie," my friend Janice moaned at me, "Put the book down!"

"No," I said simply, "I'm in the middle of a chapter."

"I have a feeling you skipped a few words."

I looked up at her in confusion. She pointed a greasy school french fry at me. "the words 'Chapter' and then a number that tells you you're on a new one. I think you missed that. Either that or that book doesn't have chapters."

I rolled my eyes. "Well sorry. They're pretty long compared to the last book I read. And I like Sydrian too much to stop reading in this middle of this one for you."

She sighed. "Don't start that again."

"You should just read it already."

"I don't read vampire books."

"Why?"

"For the same reason you do. I dream about book characters too you know." She took a bite out of her fry and continued to wave it around. "I mean, you talk about you're dreams like they're _real_ or something."

"They are."

She laughs a little and finishes the fry. "You still won't let that go. You've been saying it since we met in preschool and actually learned to read. I don't get it. Why do you want to believe that?"

"Because it's true. I've shown you proof."

"Oh yes. A shoe you could buy at Burlington Co. is great proof you met Cinderella. And a feather sure proves you met Robin hood."

"What about the more recent proof?"

"Just because you snapped a pic of a random girl cosplaying Zoey from House of Night doesn't mean it's actually her. You could have gotten that offline for what I know."

I shook my head. "Someday I'll get proof. I swear."

She smiled at me and got up to throw her tray away.

...

My eyes were barely able to stay open, but I just needed to finish this chapter... I just...

The chapter ended and I let the book rest against the bed, my head against the pillow. My eyes fluttered shut

And opened to a white wall.

I no longer felt tired. In fact, I felt like I was waking up from a dream. But I knew I wasn't at home. I had painted my walls long ago a sparkly bright purple if only to be able to tell the difference when I woke in a 'fictional' world.

"Please be in the right book," I murmured at such a low volume that no person paying an average amount of attention would hear. But there was always one person who paid attention.

"Did you say something?"

I turned over and saw I was in a dorm room. It was brightly lit, the sun looking orange as it was newly risen. I could easily tell which parts of the room belonged to me and which to she. Mine were disorganized and everywhere. Her's were orderly, labeled, and -well- all of her schoolbooks sat in order from thickest to thinnest on her desk with two binders beside it stacked in such a way that it created a flat surface from the slants.

That's how I knew it was Sydney before she turned over to look at me with tired eyes. "Evie?"

Evie, short for Evalyn, was the name I'd always gone by, but it still seemed strange to hear it from her. Her voice wasn't perfectly as I had imagined it, but close. I was glad. I hated when I was completely off.

"Sorry, I just woke up from a weird dream."

She sat up. Throwing on my glasses, I saw it was definitely her. Her hair was mussed, but the dark gold color and layers to her shoulders still were clear. She was thin. The sleeves of her shirt looked like they could fit four of her arms, and from the books, I knew she enjoyed fitting into the smallest sizes, so that was saying something.

I sat up as well and she grabbed her phone. Looking at it, she said, "You didn't wake me up. Don't worry. Anyway, my alarm's going to go off any-"

She was cut off by a beeping noise that she quickly fumbled to turn off.

"Any now?" I prompted.

"Are you still dreaming?" she asked with an eye roll and a hint of a smile. "If that didn't wake you up, I was planning on leaving you here this time."

So apparently we've been rooming long enough that she knew I didn't like waking up in the morning. And since Jill isn't here, that means Angeline has already arrived. So I wonder if I get to skip the Angeline-is-trying-to-learn-about-society drama.

Wait... did that end?

Sydney stood and I saw she was a bit taller than I'd imagined. She was about five' four by my guess.

Raking her fingers through her hair, she padded over to a drawer and pulled out some clothes.

"Are you going to get up or what?" she asked. I nodded and got out of bed. My drawer was obviously less organized because she had disappeared into her closet and come back out dressed by the time I was opening my closet's door.

I knew which outfit was the uniform because of how it was described in the book, but also the fact that other than it, all of my clothes consisted of simple shorts, capris, and t-shirts.

When I'd dressed, I came out to find Sydney holding a backpack and her hand on the doorknob of our room.

"I'm going to go find Zoe," she said, "Before she ends up at a table with Jill, Eddie, and Angeline."

"Yeah, she won't like that." So we were at least at the end of the Indigo Spell. So how did I end up rooming with Sydney? Wait... what species was I? I went over to the mirror and looked myself up and down. No lily on my cheek. I'd say from my paleness I was moroi, but I've always been pale.

"Meet you down there," she said in dismissal and left.

I bared my teeth to the mirror and found short fangs. Oh, wonderful. This was going to mess me up. I almost hoped I was an outsider. It's always easier not to mess up the plot line when I didn't need to be involved, just watch.

There were only two things to worry about at this exact moment though. Where was the cafeteria, and what was my schedule?

I often find any papers I need -schedules, passports, ID's, etc- in the book I'm in. It's convenient so I know, but inconvenient if I don't own the book in the dream.

I went over to the backpack that was left our room and dug through it. No book. I dug through a few messy drawers and looked around, finally finding The Fiery Heart under my bed.

"Oh god," I murmured, "Wonderful..." Did I even want to stay on this plot?

Inside, I found a schedule. It was the right book. And I was already messing it up by rooming with Sydney. What outcome could this have?


	2. Raspberries and Plotlines

**I forgot to do a disclaimer in chapter 1, so here we go now! I don't own any Bloodlines characters, nor the world. On with the story now!**

I felt pretty stupid wandering aimlessly around the first floor of the dorm. I was pretty sure there was a cafeteria in each dorm. If I was going to be this clueless, I might just have to tell one of them about the dream thing earlier than usual. Usually, I tell the characters what's going on, so they will listen to me when I tell them to do something. Otherwise, we veer quite far from the plot, and I can no longer predict what my actions may cause.

I'm still not sure if I want to stay on this plot line.

Finally, I find the cafeteria. By my luck, everyone should be in the other one, but I quickly spy Jill and Angeline sitting across from a nervous looking Sydney and Zoe. I know one is faking, but -if I didn't- I wouldn't have guessed. As I approach, a thought crosses my mind.

If I want to change the end, I'll have to start now.

But what if I do it wrong?

There is a free seat next to Jill. Or there is a free seat next to Zoe. I can get on the plot, or I can fix it.

I go over to the fruit bar to buy time. With choices already swirling in my head, I almost don't know whether I want strawberries or raspberries.

In the past, I've altered plot lines thinking I'm making things better, only to find I've ruined everything. Most authors, with a few exceptions, end bitter sweet, and the people who survive are changed for the better. But I'm just not sure I can let Sydney go to re-education...

With the little paper boat filled with fruit, I walk back over to the table and sit next to Zoe. She whips around, brushing me a bit with her hair, and gives me a surprised look.

"Good morning," I say smiling. Then, I catch my mistake. I smile with my teeth naturally. I'm going to have to work on that. Zoe has turned so pale I wonder if she's going to bolt.

"G-good morning," she says, and averts her eyes. Her cereal bowl is full and soggy. She isn't eating any of it.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nods.

"Could you figure out the math homework for Mr. Dave's class?" Jill asked. It took me a second for me to realize she was talking to me. Was I in the freshmen classes? But I'm a sophomore... Sigh. Guess I'm back in algebra. Which basically means no. I know about as much about algebra as Braydon knows how to be polite.

"Wait, which homework?"

"Evie!" Sydney shook her head, "You have to keep your grades up. We need you here."

Why _did_ they need me here? Why was I valuable?

"I know I did it," I say, "I just... can't remember what it was now."

Jill laughs. "Parabolas."

Oh god. I don't remember how to do those.

"Oh... um, right. It was confusing. I tried all the problems, but I'm going to have to ask for some help in class. I'll get credit for what I did though."

Sydney sighed. "Maybe I can help you later."

"You're so busy though," I said, a thought forming, "Maybe... Zoe?"

She froze. A corn flake slipped off the spoon and plopped into the bowl. "Me?"

"Yeah. You've probably got the most time out of anyone who knows this stuff. I mean, with how much stuff you guys know, I'm surprised you don't have your doctorates."

Sydney laughed. "I don't think we're _that_ educated."

I shrugged. "More than me. So, will you tutor me?"

Zoe bit her lip and looked at Sydney for help. Sydney nodded. "It's a good point. Just once or twice should be fine." She looked around Zoe to me. "Then, I'll find you a new tutor."

I nodded and took a bite of my raspberries.

"Hey, I -um- have a project for Ms. Terwilliger tonight, so do you think you can handle bringing everyone to Clarence's?" Sydney asked. She directed the question toward Zoe, but everyone was paying close attention

"Alone?"

"Yes. Only once."

So we're probably in the very beginning of the book. That was convenient.

She nodded and got up with her bowl to throw away. Sydney turned to me. "Do you honestly want to scare her?"

"No. I want to get her used to us. Like you when you had to share a room with Jill."

She looked surprised for a moment. Was right now the right moment to tell? No, Zoe was coming back, and she obviously doesn't trust me. I won't tell her about the dream thing. "Sydney, I'd like to talk to you in our room later if that's okay. Maybe bring Jill along?"

"Me too?" Angeline asked.

"Sure. I'd say bring Eddie, but... you know, girls dorm. I'll tell him another time."

"Tell who what?" Zoe asked.

"Tell Adrian I'm thinking of learning to bake. I might steal some use of his kitchen."

"What would you bake anyway?" Angeline asked, easily distracted.

"Cookies."

I got up and threw my plate away.

…

A ball hit me in the shoulder and I stumbled, dizzy, over to the 'jail'. I hate gym class anyway. My terrible hand-eye coronation didn't mix well with my reaction to the sun which I'd almost forgotten about. Until I got here.

Jill had the gym class before me, when the sun was pretty low. The start of class, for me, hadn't been terrible. It was only as it rose that more problems started.

Angeline was in my class, but she barely seemed to notice me when I got to the 'jail' area and slumped against the brick wall. I hated dodge ball.

The bell rang and I dragged myself into the locker room.

"You okay?" Angeline asked me, rushing over.

"Yeah," I panted, "I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to walk you to history just in case?"

I nodded, knowing that I had no clue where the history class was. Plus, it wasn't going to be hard to pretend to feel faint. I wasn't that far off.

We got dressed and left the gym.

"What's so important that you want to get us all in your room to tell us tonight?" she asked me.

"It's hard to explain. That's why I want to explain it to everyone at once. It's more efficient."

"You sound like an alchemist," she rolled her eyes. "Everything has to be efficient. Is is something bad? Are you okay?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just kind of complicated is all."

She seemed to think about this for a moment then stopped at a room. "Here. Um, see you later then."

"Yeah. See you."

I went inside.

I had made sure to take a long time getting dressed so if the class had assigned seats, I'd be late enough that I couldn't choose the wrong one. Yet, there was still three left when I got inside. With my heart beating loudly, I picked the one closest to the front and sat down. The teacher, a woman probably around forty, raised her eyebrows. I felt myself blush but didn't move.

"Evalyn Mayers?" said the woman, "Could you see me please?"

A few people giggled as I stood and took each careful step to the desk.

"Um, you wanted to... see me?" I said, probably inaudibly. She gave me a pointed look.

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd come to the library during last period."

"Well, uh, I have physics last period."

"I'll give you a pass." She pulled out a pad of sticky notes from under a stack of papers and started writing. In a whispered voice, she said, "By the way, I'm Ms. Terwilliger." With a fully serious expression, she handed me the pass and continued, "We're studying Henry VII."

Ms. Terwilliger. What did she want to talk to me about in the library with Sydney? Why was she-

She knew.

I took the pass with shaking hands and nodded. "Thank you."

I turned. "Wait," she said. I turned back. She was pointing in the general direction of one of the other free seats. "That's your seat."

I gave her a grateful smile -no teeth of course- and went to the other seat.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a girl with chin length red hair. "Hey," she said, "What did Ms. T want?"

"She wants me to work on her with something last period."

"You get to skip physics? Sweet..." She smiled at me. "Are we still studying this afternoon?"

"Oh!" I said, pretending to remember, "Well, I-"

"Oh, and Evalyn?" Ms. Terwilliger said from her desk, "We might run over, so be prepared to miss some of whatever plans you may have right after school."

The girl looked sad, but nodded. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure."

The bell to start class rang and I looked forward again. This was going to be a hard book to get through.


	3. Leather Bound Backround

**My goodness, it's been a while. This chapter, for some reason, was so hard to write! Next two are already planned out so much, I doubt I could have trouble. So hold me to the promise to upload the next chapter by Christmas.**

Each step I took was quiet, to make up for the silence in the library. My feet sounded loud against the carpet.

"Do you have a pass?" asked a woman at the front desk that I didn't recognize: the librarian no doubt. I handed her the pass Ms. Terwilliger had written earlier that day.

"They're back there," she said, jabbing her thumb toward the back. I gave her a small smile, trying not to show my teeth. It's harder then it sounds to remember.

"Thanks."

I took the pass and walked, silently, to the back. Libraries have always been a second home to me. Even now, in another universe, they are a comfort.

The first door I saw had a window showing the room inside. There is a small group of students. Some, I''ve seen throughout the day. But Ms. Terwilliger is not in there, and I know Sydney is her only student this period.

The next door showed nothing but a dimmed computer lab.

I reached the back wall and turned left. There is a door at the end of the bookshelf. Looking in, I saw Ms. Terwilliger reading from a leather bound book and sipping coffee.

"Come in," she said, her voice muffled through the door.

I turned the handle and went in slowly. "Hello."

"Hi. Why don't you sit?" The room is cozy, but not too small. There is room enough for a smaller sized conference table. There are no windows. Ms. Terwilliger has laid out a small stack of thick books. Each leather bound and looking older than me.

I sit. "May I ask what books those are? I love books. Especially old ones. They're so cool."

"Well, unless you're bilingual, you won't be able to read them."

She slid one over and I open it up. The scent of old book hits me in a wave, and I smile. I know, immediately, my assumptions were right. It is a spell book. But I know her assumptions are as well. I am not bilingual. I can pick out some thing's that I've seen before though.

The page I am on, like the others, is yellowed. It's font is written in looping, intricate handwriting. I wondered, for a terrifying second, if this was actually handwritten. If it is, then my oil on my fingers is ruining it.

"Are you bilingual?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure this is latin. I recognise that." I point to a line. "Luna. Moon." There is more than one spell on each page and I point to a couple words in each. "Centrum. Center. Um... libre is book right? It sounds like libro which is book in spanish..."

"So you do know a bit," she says with a smile on her face.

"Just things I've picked up. Latin interests me. I just haven't had a chance to learn it. I'd love to."

She seems to think about that a moment. The bell rings saying anyone still in the hallways is officially late. Sydney opened the door, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry! Zoe kept me in the hall-" she sees me then. "Oh, Evie?"

I smile at her, then correct my mistake quickly. Toothy grins are so much more natural to me...

"Evie has caught my attention today."

"Does she have... potential too?"

Ms. Terwilliger looked to me for that. "Potentially. Or, she has already discovered it. She's not quite... herself today it seems."

"What do you mean?" Sydney thought about this.

"Are you Evalyn Mayers?" Ms. Terwilliger asked.

"Yes," I tell her with full honesty. Why would she think otherwise?

"Really?'" She said, "Because you seemed quite confused coming into my classroom today, and there is power radiating off you today that I've never seen in you before."

"Well, I'm definitely me. I-" I wonder if I should say it now and finally decide I might as well get it over with. "I'm not from around here. This is really the first day I've been here."

Sydney looks confused. "You came with Jill."

So I was important enough to be in the original group. That meant I should probably know what I'm supposed to be doing.

"That's what you remember. I don't know why it happens, or how, but I... travel. It's- It's hard to explain. I mean, it sounds crazy..."

She frowns. Ms. Terwilliger taps her fingernails on the cover of a book.

"I- I'm sent- into books. Into the worlds."

"You're sent _into books_?" Sydney is shaking her head, blonde hair waving against her chin and neck. "No. That's not possible."

"Have you ever heard of M theory?"

"M theory?" Now, I've bewildered Ms. Terwilliger.

"The multiverse theory. It basically says that the universe we live in isn't the only universe. There are infinate numbers of universes. That means infinate numbers of possibilties in how those universes work. As long as its possible in the eyes of quantum physics, it's happening in these universes. Maybe even more things."

Sydney laughs then, more of a breath of disbelief and stands, starting to pace the small room. "I've heard the theory. It also says we can't travel between universes."

"Well, I don't know how, but I've found a way to."

"I suspect it's some sort of magical transport," Ms. Terwilliger supplies.

"You believe this?" Sydney asks her.

"I've known another. Actually, she looked much like you Evalyn."

"Evie," I said, "Please, call me Evie."

She nodded. "Alright."

"What do you mean she looked like me?"

Ms. Terwilliger stops tapping the book cover and looks off for a moment. "I knew her when I was much younger, I was a child myself. She was older then me. She looked just like you, aside from the eyes. Her's were a dark brown color. I was supposed to forget her when she left, but I had been introduced to magic a year or so before and wasn't as effected by the magic when it was used on me. I couldn't remember her well despite, so I used a spell to remember."

"How did the original magic work then? The magic that made you think she was always there?"

"I don't know. I guess it didn't really. She seemed odd to me. I was distrustful of her at first. When she told me, it made sense after a while."

By now Sydney was holding tight to the back of a chair and listening intently to Ms. Terwilliger.

"What was her name?" Sydney asked.

"Therese."

My mind had already been reeling, trying to see all of the connections and figure out what I was. I thought I'd been the only one. But with that one name, my train of thought veered off the track and down a long abyss.

"What was her last name?" I asked.

"Therese Burrs was her full name I think." She seemed to strain for it. "Or it could have been Burns. I can't seem to remember that."

"It was Burrs," I supplied.

Sydney turned her attention to me now. "How do you know?"

"It's my mother's maiden name."

**I tried to explain the multiverse theory as best I could for anyone who doesn't know it. Don't worry if you don't get it. It's just a theory Evie has to try to explain what's going on.**

**Feel free to review! I love getting feedback, both good and critical. (if it's productive criticism)**


	4. No Spoilers Aloud

**I told you I'd get it up before Christmas :) I hope this answers some of your questions. I got a comment with a bit of critique a while ago (thanks for anyone who comments. I do read them!) and much of what they said, I agree with and am already working on. Enjoy!**

"Your mother?" Sydney looks disbelieving.

"It makes so much sense!" Ms. Terwilliger sits up straighter.

"It does?" I ask. "She really does look like me?"

"Yes. You don't know?"

"She doesn't live with me and my father. She sends me letters, but that's all. She told me, once in a letter, that it would endanger us both and my dad if we were together."

"I still don't get it," Sydney says, "You can travel into books? And how do you know it's real?"

"I take something back every time. Something small enough I can put in my pocket or wear around my neck." There is a clock on the wall. When I look over, I see we're already ten minutes into the period. "Shouldn't you be getting to Adrian?"

"Not _now_!"

"You have to stay on track with the plot. If you veer off the plot, I can't..."

"Can't what?"

I hesitate, holding tight to the edge of the table. "I can't change the end. I have to change the end."

"What happens in the end?"

"I can't say." If she knew she was going to re-education, she'd try to change it herself. She'd be too careful for their relationship to go anywhere. I know I can change it without her knowing. "Just trust me. If I warn you about something, it's for your good, Adrian's good, even Ms. Terwilliger." Ms. Terwilliger looks surprised.

"What happens that harms me?"

"I _will_ change the end. Don't worry. Just believe me when I say you have to do something. Please."

Sydney still doesn't look like she believes me. "So, if you know what happens all the time, prove it."

"Your going to get a phone call tonight. It's going to be your mom."

"So?"

"It's significant."

She stares at me. Waiting. "And?"

"All I can say. You can't know beforehand." If it doesn't shock her, she won't leave Hopper there. And maybe I could save Adrian from waking up early, but the cute moment is worth it.

...

"So, you read a book. Then you fall asleep. Then you dream about the book. And you're trying to tell me that this is your dream?" Angeline was standing over me with a hand on one hip. I sat on my bed, Jill beside me. She kept pushing her hair behind her ears and watching Angeline and I with worry. Sydney was sitting on the desk chair looking between us and the clock.

"No. This isn't a dream."

"That, though, I don't understand," Jill cut in then, "If you fall asleep and wake up here just a second later, then when do you sleep?"

I'd never thought about that. "I don't know, actually."

"See! Flaw!"

"Now you get scientific on us."

She shakes her head. "It doesn't make any sense. And _I've_ never seen a book about us."

I pull it out from under the bed. "Look. Here."

Jill takes it and starts to open it, but I hold it closed. She looks at my hand on the book, her eyebrows drawn close.

"Why can't I read it?"

"If you know what happens, you might try to change something that shouldn't be changed. There are small things that are bad, but without them, the future is worse.

Angeline snatches the book and opens to the first page. She reads a bit. "it's Adrian's point of view."

"How is the book even here if it doesn't belong in this universe?" Jill asks.

"I don't know. I could never figure that out. Or much of anything."

Sydney is tapping her finger against her knee and spending a lot more time looking at the clock now. She isn't paying much attention. It's then that I realize what's going on.

"Oh! Sydney! You have to go, don't you."

She looks at me in surprise. "What?"

"With Ms. Terwilliger."

"Oh, um, yes. I- How did you know that?"

"I told you, I read the whole book first. Then, that night, I have one of my 'dreams'. I usually know what happens next. I can even change things."

"Like what?"

I look to the clock. It was already four thirty. "No time. Go ahead."

"Where are you going?" Jill asks. I wonder if it's an act or if maybe the connection is only giving her vague feelings today.

"To a library. It's an archive actually."

"Cool," I say with a smile, trying to ease Angeline who is giving us all suspicious looks like she thinks we're going to turn on her at any moment. I didn't think she was this suspicious in the books. Her eyes are scanning the first page.

"You're going to some initiation."

I take the book back. "And now I need to readjust my plan. You may have just moved an epiphany up by a lot."

Sydney goes to her closet and pulls out a thin jacket. As she pulls it on, Jill stands and walks over to the desk. My math assignment for tonight sits untouched on the surface. "Did you need help with this?"

"How are you so nonchalant about this?" Angeline exclaims at her.

"Well, whether this is true or not, I can't say, but I mean, even if it's not, what do you expect from a spirit user?"

"A what?" It's my turn to exclaim now. I stand up and walk to Jill so fast she takes a step back. "Say that again!"

"I didn't mean it to be mean or anything," she defends, "I just-"

"I'm a _spirit user?_"

She blinks. "You didn't know?"

"No!"

Sydney has stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "You don't know your element?"

"I don't know anything about myself in this world. I don't even know why I'm here with everyone."

"You don't?" Jill looks almost hurt.

"I'd like to. I was waiting for tonight. Here. Anytime before seemed weird to ask."

"You don't remember?" Jill didn't look _almost _hurt. She _was_ hurt.

"Whatever it is, I don't think you _should_. The way this works- I don't belong in this world. Some kind of weird compulsion makes you think I do."

"But we're sisters!"

I don't say anything to that. I _can't_ say anything to that. I just stare at Jill with my eyes wide.

"You have to remember," she begs.

"I- I really don't. And- I'm sorry. I don't think it's true."

"It has to be." She's begging me so hard. Her eyes are wide and teary. I would be upset too if my sister didn't remember me.

"It's some kind of compulsion. I don't know how it works. I don't do it on purpose It just happens. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No, no. You're my sister. I know you are. I remember everything. I remember when we were little. When we'd get scared in our room and you'd crawl into my bed and pretend you knew everything was going to be fine. When we used to finger paint Christmas cards. When you quit dance to sign up for a book club and tried to convince me to go with you so we could stay together."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't remember any of that?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry. It- didn't happen."

"This is insane!" Angeline shouts, "You have to be joking. Your trying to say your not even her sister? You guys look alike. You guys have the same mom."

I sighed. "Sorry. I don't remember any of that. Wait, same mom? So we're half sisters?" At least Lissa doesn't think we're sisters. I mean, I guess that would defeat the purpose of moving Jill out here anyway then.

"This is ridiculous."

Someone knocks on the door. Sydney, still holding the doorknob at the time, answers. Zoe stand in the doorway holding a notebook, a calculator, and a pencil pouch. She peeks in. "What's going on in here?"

I give Angeline a 'be-quiet' look and say, "Angeline was just asking if we knew anything about Shakespeare."

"Why?" She wrinkles her nose at the topic. She wouldn't want to question it.

"Class," Jill says. She's staring at me though. She doesn't know why I won't tell Zoe. I didn't finish explaining everything.

"Uh, okay. Are you ready to get to the library? I thought we were going to go earlier, but we still have enough time I think."

I'm surprised and pleased that she went to the effort to hunt me down. But it takes away some of the time we were going to have. I was going to try to have a real conversation with her. I guess I still can. It'll just have to be quicker.

"Yeah. Sure." I pick up my math sheet, my favorite gel pen, and go to the door. Zoe is already at the end of the hall. I turn back a moment. "Oh, and Angeline, if you don't believe me, how about this? The biology classroom. To quote you in the future 'organs everywhere'. You'll see."

She looks confused and skeptical. I left them like that.

**I wanted non spoilery proof for Angeline. I just had to use that scene. It was just too perfect.**

**Please comment and follow. Next chapter coming soon. I'm on winter break now :)**


	5. feeling Inferior and Squished

**You didn't have to wait too long for this :)**

The walk to the library isn't extremely long, but I try to make it that way.

I walk slowly and deliberately, turning the two minute walk into -hopefully- at least ten. Both for the conversation time it creates, and to delay parabolic equations.

Zoe walks on the opposite side of the sidewalk from me. She keeps trying to slow and drop behind me, but I always keep her pace.

"Sorry about this," I say, "I know this really isn't your job."

"Well, Sydney thinks it is. I guess it's going to have to be." She doesn't look happy at that.

"I mean, I can see why. I do need to stay here." I don't know why. But I do. "And, if it helps, parabolic equations aren't fun for me."

"But it isn't that hard." She keeps glancing at me, trying to be furtive but failing.

"I don't know, math is just confusing. As far as I can tell though, you and Sydney are like math goddesses."

She laughs at that. "I don't think so. Sydney might be. She's usually the better one."

I turn to to her in full now, stopping my own furtive glances. "Are you saying you think she's better than you?"

She lets out a breath that is somewhere between an annoyed huff and a scoff. "I know she is."

"Why? Who said that?"

Her expression darkens further. I'd bet money it was their dad.

"No one. I just know."

"Well everyone has strengths and weaknesses. Maybe you're just comparing the wrong things."

She sighs. "She's good at _everything_ though."

I often felt that way reading the series myself, and I never had to live with her. But, she did take a while with social cues, and fashion flies right over her head. She can miss things sometimes, and will get hyper focused.

"I know it seems that way, but even she isn't perfect. She loves school stuff. If she can learn something, she will. Of course she's going to be good at it. If that's not something you love, you aren't going to be great at it. What do you love?"

"I don't know. Hey, can we go a little faster. At this pace, we'll get there and have to leave right away."

"Sure." I walk at my normal pace. She struggles a bit to find the rhythm of the sudden change, but falls into step three feet to my right in only a moment. Her sneakers are gray. Mine are white with pink lettering.

"Have you ever tried playing an instrument?" I ask.

She scoffs again. "Oh, right. How practical. An instrument."

"There are theories that it makes you smarter," I defend, "Or at least makes you use many parts of you brain which exercises them."

"Yes, but what can you do with a talent like that? It's not very impressive."

"If it wasn't impressive, people would have stopped learning to play thousands of years ago. I think it's pretty impressive. If you don't like it though, then fine. Any other art? Have you tried drawing? Writing? Movie making? I don't know where you'd get a camera for that last one. You have to join an extra curricular though, right? I bet there's something about film around here."

"It's not practical."

"Not everything has to be practical."

"Not when you're _you_."

I can see the library now. We're only a few steps away. "What's that mean?"

"You don't need to worry about _anything_. It's all taken care of for you."

I better not be royal or something, or the following statement is going to tip her off that something weird is going on.

"Why do you think that? I'm just like anyone else. I'm not royal or anything. Plus, normal people do art. My-" I almost said '_my dad's a film maker'_ but that probably isn't true in this universe.

"Your what?"

I shake my head. "Sorry. I just- Misconceptions seem so easy to fix with current technology. They annoy me."

"Misconception?"

"Most kids grow up having art projects thrust at them. '_Draw this!' 'Write a story!' 'Sing this song!' _I guess you just didn't. But that doesn't mean it's uncommon."

She thinks about this. "I guess so."

"Maybe you can sign up for sewing with Jill. That's art. And kind of practical. And I don't think Sydney knows how to sew."

She smiles at the last one. "You know what? That's a good idea."

Maybe I can make some progress with her.

The library feels cold, though it has to be about sixty degrees inside. Weird that I've already adjusted to how warm it is here considering the fact that it's winter at home.

I start going toward the back for privacy automatically. I'd seen some tables back there. But Zoe heads toward the ones set up close to the librarian. I stop and consider. It would probably make her more comfortable, but I'd rather her see I won't do anything if we're alone.

_I'll have to set up our next tutoring session when these tables will all be full._

I let her have the front this time for now, and sit right beside her at the table. On the right so my elbow doesn't hit her though. I always struggled with that when it comes to sitting so close to someone.

I can see she is uncomfortable immediately, but sits down anyway, stiff. I push my paper so it's between us.

"Okay," she says. Her voice is a little higher now than it was when we were further apart. It must be a nervous thing. "What are you confused about."

I look at the paper, trying to remember anything from last year. "Um... everything. I can point out a parabola on a graph. I know what it looks like. And I know something about negatives making the frown and the positive numbers making a smile?" That's about it.

She starts explaining. I remember a few things, vaguely, but I didn't get a good grasp on them last year either. She's actually making more sense then my algebra teacher.

And I notice she is becoming more comfortable. Maybe she has forgotten what I am. I would assume it's false hope to wonder if she actually thinks I won't bite her.

Oh god!

I feel myself straighten. How did I forget? I'm going to have to find a way around Jill freaking her out later in the book, or I'm going to have to do this all over again!

"What? You okay?" She's looking up at me. A strand of brown hair has fallen out of her pony tail and into her eyes, but she doesn't move it.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just remembered something I forgot to do earlier. I'll do it when we get back from Clarence's though."

"Okay, anyway then..."

…

We don't fit in the car.

In the book, there was just enough room without Sydney to fit in Adrian's car. But now?

"I'll stay here," Zoe offers. Jill and Adrian are sitting inside already. Eddie, Neil, Angeline, Zoe, and I stand on the sidewalk beside the two open doors.

"There needs to be an alchemist supervising, right?" I say.

"And I don't think we need three guardians for something like this," Angeline says.

"I'm going," Eddie stays.

"Who's staying here then?" Zoe looks frantic. I know she doesn't want to get in this car.

"Not it!" Eddie, Angeline, and Neil say together.

"Well, at least I know you all want to protect us," I mutter.

"I'll just stay," Angeline says.

"No. You need your own supervision." Eddie.

"I'll stay," Neil says, "I'm behind in schoolwork. Might as well."

We nod, happy with this set up and start piling in. I end up crushed against the window next to Angeline. Eddie to her right. Zoe sits up front. Jill in the middle. Adrian in the drivers side.

"Wouldn't it be easier if Zoe was in the middle?" I ask. "She's smaller."

I know it's a little mean to offer. She'll be extremely uncomfortable if she agrees, but she isn't going to get hurt. Maybe she'll see that moroi won't hurt her. Even when they have the chance.

"That'd make sense," Eddie said.

Jill was watching Zoe. I couldn't see Zoe's head over the seat. "Would you want to?"

"Well..." She couldn't really back out now. "I guess so..."

She and Jill switched and Adrian called back, "Everyone good to go?"

We all murmured our "Yeah"s and "Uh-huh"s and "Yep"s. We pulled out.

We were almost there when the full scope of what was about to happen started to creep into my mind.

I was a moroi.

Did that mean I was going to have to drink blood?

**Can you imagine coming to that realization? And everyone else thinks it's perfectly normal. Poor Evie.**

**One more thing. For all you Sydrian lovers, I wrote a Sydrian fic! (this is what happens when you give me blank paper and a full period at school to do whatever I want.) Check it out on my profile if you want :)**


	6. Drama Over Dinner

**Thanks to all my readers! After posting the last chapter, I received my 200th view on this story! I've never gotten that many before. Especially not from so many people across the globe. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Bloodlines world, or any Bloodlines characters. NOTE- I have included direct dialog quotes in this chapter. They are also not mine. All of these things belong to Richelle Mead. **

**I do own, however Evie and the world of the travelers.**

I'm not scared of Clarence. He's just as nice as described in the book. He said hello, and he invited us in, and he directed us to the couch though I'm sure I'm the only one who needed directing. He asked where Sydney was. We said she'd gone with a teacher for a history project, and he responded that he was sad she couldn't make it and to tell her he said hello.

He was small, had little hair, and a grin that quickly lit up a room. His eyes were still very sharp.

And I'm not scared of the feeder. Dorothy is clearly only here for the bite. She looks eager when we come in and shrug off our jackets. She is paler that that is normal, and a bit too thin, but I suppose that must come with the job.

And I'm not scared of any of the group. They're all nice. Okay, actually, Zoe isn't _nice_, but I'm not scared of her.

I'm scared of me.

Is there a way out of drinking blood? Is there some sort of substitute or something? Can I just take it bagged at least? I've never had to do this before. I've never been a vampire before. I'm not even sure how I am one now.

Jill kisses Clarence on the cheek, and most of us sit on the couch and chairs. Angeline, though there is a seat free because of Sydney, lounges on the coffee table.

"Are we keeping the usual order?" Eddie asks. I don't know what that is. I look to Jill for help, and she is staring at me. She stands.

"Actually, I think I want to go first today."

She leads Dorothy into the other room and Zoe looks more uncomfortable than even I probably do right now.

"Well, why isn't there food here?" Angeline asks. She's looking between us all.

_Dang it, I forgot to tell Zoe to order food._

"Sydney usually takes care of food," Eddie says.

"Not usually, always," Adrian says.

I know what's coming. Some bickering. And then an Adrian joke that I don't think my plan can hold down. _Maybe she figures if we're well fed, you two won't look that appetizing._

"We can just order pizza," I cut off Angeline before she can throw the blame at Zoe.

"I'll do it," Eddie says and pulls out his phone, "What kinds do you guys want?"

We tell him, and he walks into the other room -the room that Jill and Dorothy were not in- to call.

Eddie and Jill come back in around the same time.

"Are you okay with what we ordered?"Angeline asked Neil. I knew what was coming. He answered with his 'rugged' line.

"I can't waist time quabbling over trivial things like pepperoni and mushrooms. If you'd gone to my school in Dovenshire, you'd understand. For one of my sophomore classes, they left us alone on the moors to fend for ourselves and learn survival skills. Spend three days eating twigs and heather, and you'll learn not to argue about any food coming your way."

What even _is_ heather? I assume it's a plant, but to my untrained ears, it's amusing. _Don't eat Heather,_ I think to amuse myself, _You don't want to be a cannibal._

Yeah, I have a sick sense of humor.

Angeline and Jill ooh like they're watching fireworks and I pull a paper and my gel pen from my pocket. Zoe had written some math stuff I was supposed to memorize on the top half. I start drawing on the bottom, only halfway through realizing I was doodling Sydney again. I quickly change the girl around so she'd look nothing like anyone here.

Zoe's phone rings. She pops out of her seat, looking at the screen. "It's dad." She goes into the room Eddie had disappeared into earlier.

Angeline turns to me as soon as Zoe was far enough away. "So if you're all knowing, what's that about?"

Eddie, Neil, and Adrian give us odd looks, but Jill looks at me curiously as well.

I have a perfect view through the door into the other room. It is glass, and we can't hear a thing, but I can see her getting upset and trying to compose herself.

"Her parents- Their parents are getting a divorce."

Adrian pulls in a breath. Jill gives a sympathetic look to the door.

"How do you know that?" Eddie asked.

"I'll explain later." Zoe is approaching the door.

She comes out and, pale faced, sits on the chair she'd claimed a few feet away from the rest of us.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "My- my parents are getting divorced."

"Oh," Jill says, "I'm sorry."

She bites her lip and nods.

We sit in awkward silence for a short moment before Adrian stands. "Where did Dorothy run off to?"

"I think she said something about getting some snacks from the pantry," Jill says, "Hold everyone over until pizza arrives."

"I'll be right back then." He heads towards the kitchen.

I'm next. And I've decided what to do. I'm not going to feed. If this is all some weird compulsion, I don't want to be a blood-drinking human. If it isn't, well I guess we'll find out. Probably by my fainting or whatever happens when a moroi doesn't get their blood.

I always wondered what they talked about here. It's never spelled out. Turns out, it's not very significant. In fact, it's so mundane, it actually catches me off guard.

"Did you study for your biology test, Angeline?" Eddie is asking.

"Yeah, it's going to be _so hard_ though. I can't memorize all the bones! I can't memorize the names of _any_ of the bones!"

"You don't even know what the finger bones and toe bones are called?" I ask, "It's so funny, I remember it from fifth grade health."

"Fifth grade health?" Jill looks confused. We didn't have that..."

"Um, yeah. The course I took. Remember? Mom signed me up." I'm stammering a bit, but continue the story after, trying to chase the warmth in my cheeks off. "Phalanges. It's just fun to say."

"Phalanges," Angeline repeats, "Really? You remember that from fifth grade?"

I nod, but I've glanced back over at Zoe. She is looking off at nothing in particular and blinking again and again. As far as I can tell, she's barely holding her composure.

There's a knock at the door, and I stand. "I'll get it. Zoe, you want to help me bring it in?"

She hesitates, but nods and follows me. I open the door to find a lanky kid with dark brown hair and freckles across his nose. "Oh, hey! Evie. You're in my physics class!"

I laugh, "Oh, right." I don't recognize him though.

He hands the pizza to me and I sign the little slip before dismissing him and closing the door. Zoe has already turned and started walking back, but I stop her with a, "Zoe..."

She turns. Her eyes are glassy. I lay the pizza on the floor for a moment. "Zoe, I'm sorry about your parents."

"You don't need to feel bad for me."

"I'm not pitying you. I just want you to know I'll talk if you want to talk."

She nods stiffly. "Thank you."

"You don't have to act strong. It's not good news. You're aloud to be upset."

She blinks away the glassiness in her eyes and breaks eye contact again to kneel and pick up the pizzas. "They'll wonder what's going on."

"I can be a friend if you'll let me."

She scoffs at me and walked back into the other room.

"That took _forever," _Angeline said, "What were you doing in there?"

"The pen he gave me didn't work, so he had to dig for a new one."

Zoe puts the pizza on the coffee table beside her and slips back to her seat in silence.

Adrian gets some paper plates from the kitchen, and we start making our plates. Zoe is still in her seat, picking at her pale pink nail polish. I put a piece on a plate, walk over to her, and hold it out. She looks up.

"No, I'm fine."

"You've got to eat dinner. Might as well eat it now, right?"

She gives me a pouty look, but takes the plate.

Dorothy has wandered her way back in and is standing in the doorway, and Eddie is watching me. "Evie, you're turn."

Right. My turn.

I nod and follow Dorothy into the kitchen.

She sits in one of the wooden chairs, and I stand there awkwardly. She has already pulled her hair aside and is giving me a foggy, but eager stare.

I bite my lip, tearing it a little. I'm not used to sharp teeth.

_If those are real, maybe I actually am a moroi._

But the thought of drinking blood is too repulsive. I shake my head. "Don't tell, but I'm not going to feed tonight."

She looks disappointed, but nods. I wonder when, and if, she speaks. I can't remember. I sit in the chair beside her. "I'm just going to wait a minute. How long do these take? I should have been paying attention." Dorothy isn't. She's fidgeting in her chair, hoping I'll change my mind no doubt.

I run my tongue along my teeth. I feel like a moroi. I can feel the fangs. And I'm even paler here then I am usually. But... I don't think I am. I don't think that's possible.

Unless it's some sort of magic, like Ms. Terwilliger was saying.

I haven't yet tried to figure out all the science behind this. Maybe I should. Maybe I will. I've got Sydney here, and she's great at making sense of the confusing.

It's been over a minute, and Dorothy looks impatient. I stand, and she starts to follow me. I have a feeling she will try and be my shadow for tonight, trying to get a bite out of me.

It won't work. Not unless I really need one. And I really hope I won't.

**How are you liking the fic? Do you think Zoe can improve? Do you think Evie really is a moroi? I'm curious, and I'd really appreciate comments. Next chapter will hopefully be up before the end of vacation.**


	7. Touch the Palm Tree

**I have been alerted of an inconsistency in the story (thanks KyKat) and would really like to re upload the last chapter. I somehow complexly missed that Neil wasn't supposed to be there. I think I will edit him out and re upload. If you would like to reread it when I do, go ahead, but Neil is the only part I'm changing.**

**On with the story then...**

I am curled up on my side, blanket to the wall, book in hand, it's sleeve set on the pillow. On the nightstand lay my gel pen and a few pads of sticky notes. One baby pink. One lime green. One sky blue.

I pull off a blue one and stick it to page 41. Blue meant I needed to change something. I didn't write anything on this one. It was for tomorrow.

How can I avoid this one? I can't just catch the block. I'm not strong enough for that. But I can warn Adrian. I'll have to get to him before he leaves though. Isn't there a bus around here? Only, I don't know where it is. And I'm a sophomore, not a senior. I can't even leave campus

But Eddie's a senior.

I swing my legs off the bed, looking at the time. Five thirty. I can't remember when curfew is, but it's probably somewhere between five and seven. If it's not curfew already, it will be soon.

I haven't checked my phone yet. Sometimes there are contacts loaded on it already, and other times, rarely, they don't come.

I click on contacts and scroll through. A sigh of relief courses through me. Eddie's number stares up at me from the glowing screen.

"Evie?" he says on pick up.

"Eddie. What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Micah with an assignment. Why?"

"I need to talk to you. Sometime tonight. If you're busy, it doesn't have to be now. But tonight."

There's a moment of silence. Then, "Okay. I'll call you back at, like, eight. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

He hangs up and I settle back into the bed.

I'm going to have to plan further ahead. There's too many things to change. And it'll be hard to decide what to with such long term consequences Even this. If I stop Adrian from using spirit here, stop him from needing to, then he may not go over the edge. That's a good thing supposedly, but it could have bad results. Because there is a lot going on later. If he goes over after something big, like if I can't change the ending, Sydney might not be there to convince him to get help.

The book is open on my lap again now. And I start skimming the pages again, trying to find little moments.

The door opens at around eight. I'm doing my homework by then. Or what's left of it. Zoe and I actually did get some of it done. Sydney comes in looking a little frantic, her hair frizzed a bit. She goes into her closet and shuts the door without a word.

"How was the initiation?" I ask, but I already know.

She comes out only a moment later wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and sits across from me on her bed. She braces her hands on her knees. "You were right. I got a phone call, and it was... significant."

"I know. I'm sorry. I figured that was the simplest example."

She nods stiffly. It strikes me, suddenly, that she and Zoe do have things in common. They can both be cold, and they can both want something beyond the alchemists. They're both smart too. They look similar: the same chin, the same nose. But the things that one embraces, the other rejects.

"How does it work out?" she asks, "Is it worth it to try? To go against him?"

"Honestly, the book ends before we find out."

She presses her lips into a thin line. "Are you just saying that because you can't give spoilers?"

"No. I'm saying that because I really don't know. I want to. But the battle hadn't even really started by the time the book ends. Other, more... significant, things happen in the mean time."

She sighs and lays on her pillow. "I'm starting to hate that word."

"Sydney, why am I here?" She doesn't answer. I rephrase, "I mean, as part of the gang. You know, for Jill. Apparently she thinks we're sisters, and I'm a spirit user. But just because we're family doesn't mean I had to come, right? Her mom got left behind."

"It's so weird to think about, all this." Her eyes are closed, her hand in her hair. "Like, you should know all this, but you don't."

"So..."

She sits up again and looks at me. "In the attack, you used your spirit to protect her. It was almost enough to save her the first time, but one of the attackers got you from behind."

"So, I'm here for protection too?"

She nods.

"What did I use?" I run through any spirit you can use for offense: hallucinations, telekinesis, and... I don't know if there is anything else.

"I don't know. They wouldn't say. Apparently, you wouldn't say."

"Great, so I don't even know what kind of spirit I can use. I mean, besides compulsion. All spirit users can use compulsion."

She frowns at this. "Yes."

"I'm not going to use it unless I have to. As in, saving someone or myself from physical harm."

She nods and lays back down. "Will you be done soon?"

My phone rings. I point a finger up to tell her one moment and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, I can talk now." It's Eddie.

"Okay, wait one second." I turn back to Sydney. "Do you want me to turn off the lamp?"

She nods. I turn off the lamp and slip on my shoes saying, "Sorry, let me just get out in the hallway. Sydney's going to bed."

"Okay."

The hallway is bright compared to the dark room, although there isn't much light in it beyond a few flickering florescents, each a few rooms away. I sit on the cold, hard carpet.

"Okay."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

I look down each side of the hallway and lower my voice to a whisper. "I have an explanation. About earlier. It sounds kind of crazy, but... I haven't always been here."

"What do you mean?"

My pajama pants are scrunching on my shoes. They feel weird. They aren't mine.

"Yesterday, I read a book. And, I woke up this morning here. I mean, this was the book. I traveled into the book."

"What?"

"It sounds crazy, but I've already read all this, except for me being here. That wasn't part of the book. And we need to change the end, or something really bad will happen."

That dissolves his disbelief. "What happens?"

"I can't give you that much of a heads up. You just have to trust that I know what I'm doing when I tell you to do something." I hope I'm worth the trust.

"Can you tell me anything?"

"It has to do with Sydney more than anyone else, but there are problems involving other people. And unless you trust me and help me, you won't be able to stop it. And you _will_ be there to watch it happen."

He is silent for a long moment, then, "You know what happens?"

"Yeah."

"That's how you knew about Zoe today?"

"Yeah."

"What do I need to do?"

...

I yawn, my mouth stretching. My eyes are barely open. After talking to Eddie for a bit longer, I worked on marking the book. Sydney had already fallen asleep, but I'd crawled into the closet, closed the door, and used the light there to read instead. That's what I'd done until almost midnight: plan.

Now, it was five in the morning and I was sitting in the car with Eddie beside me.

"I can't believe they let us out this early," I say.

"I can't believe you got up this early."

"Don't remind me. I only slept four hours." I laugh. "Same as Adrian."

He gives me a look from the corner of his eyes. It's strange watching him. His hair fluffs more than I thought it would, and his chin is hard. His nose is long and his arms are more muscular than I imagined. "You know that from the book too?"

"Yeah."

"And we're stopping him from healing who?"

"His human friend, Rowena. She won't remember it after. That's not why. But it effects him pretty bad."

The ride is silent for a while. I'm watching the scenery. I've never been to Palm Springs before. It's kind of weird seeing it all. I've never been _anywhere_ really.

"I know this sounds really weird, but... on the way home, can we..." I trail off.

"What?"

"Can we stop and... touch a palm tree?"

Eddie gives me a long look. "You really are serious then, aren't you? About not being here before."

"I've never seen one before! I wasn't exactly paying attention on the ride to Clarences."

"What were you paying attention to then?"

"Honestly? Zoe."

He laughs then. A long burst. "Why?"

"Because she plays a huge role in the end. And I've got a partial plan for the big stuff that leads up to the end. But I want to change the less important stuff just to be safe."

"What part of your plan is this mission?"

"The partial part."

"Great."

We pull into a parking lot of a relatively large, professional looking building. We pull into a spot and Eddie gets out. I get out too and start going toward the building. But Eddie doesn't follow. When I look back, he's leaning against the big car and staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Now's your chance." He jabs his finger toward the little grassy area in front of the car. There's a palm tree growing there. I blush.

"God, now it seems so stupid."

"I know you want to. Come on. We'll be idiots together."

I giggle and walk over with him. It looks unreal to me. I brush my fingertips against the bark. "Is it bad that I find this immensely awesome?"

"Yes. Let's go." His voice sounds hard, but he's smiling.

Time to visit the Ivashkov.


	8. An Ivashkov in the Morning

**Sorry about the mix up with the last chapter at first. I posted the wrong document. If anyone read the incorrect one, you can go back and read the real chapter.**

**Also, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. I don't own Any of the Bloodlines world or characters, but I do own Evie and the world of the Travelers.**

"Castile, get _out_ of my bedroom."

I sat on the couch in the living room of Adrian's house, looking at an unfinished painting and listening to the chaos that was Adrian Ivashkov in the morning.

"Please. Evie's here. She needs to talk to you. It's important."

"Can she talk to me while I sleep?"

The painting is small. A beautiful picture of a perfume bottle with a cork. The perfume inside isn't light and pretty. It was wrong. Or it would seem wrong if you weren't thinking of symbolism like Adrian always was. And I tended to. The liquid inside was a sickly black ink. No light shone through it. The paint there reflected light from the window, the only indication I wouldn't be able to stick m hand in and be sucked into another, darker, dimension.

It's captivating.

"Just get up," Eddie tried again.

"No."

I sigh and walk into the bedroom. Adrian is under the blanket. Eddie stands over him, looking frustrated. "Look, Adrian. I know you didn't sleep much. But you're going to have to get up in a minute anyway. Can't you talk to me? Please. I tried to time this so I wouldn't have to wake you up earlier than I had to. It's about Sydney."

I knew that would get his attention. He lifted the blanket up and gave me a look with slitted eyes. His hair stuck up everywhere, reminding me of a toddler instead of a man.

"What about Sydney?"

"You've got two options. Listen to me for the next few minutes, or you will end up making her cry. It's not going to be on purpose." I could see him getting ready to argue, "You obviously wouldn't try to upset her, but it'll happen."

He sits up. "Let me get dressed."

I walk into the living room again, swallowing a yawn. I'm exhausted as well. I slept just as long as he did. Actually less, since I had to get up earlier to get here, and he got about four hours.

There's a mirror on the wall over the TV. I go over and start pulling my long, dark brown hair into a pony tail. Angeline was right when she said Jill and I look alike, Between our long, curly hair being the exact same shade of brown, our pale skin, and round eyes, the only difference is mine are a smoky blue. Her's are still jade green. And I'm a few inches taller. Which puts me at around the same size as the guys.

Eddie doesn't stare at any paintings. He looks out the window. I want to ask him what he's looking at, but the silence feels nice between us. Comfortable.

Adrian comes out a moment later wearing his usual button up and jeans. "So, what is it?"

"Before I get ahead of myself, I have to explain," I say.

"Explain what?"

"Remember how I knew what Zoe was talking to her Dad about?"

He crosses his arms. "Sydney told me about this."

"When?" Eddie asked.

"Last night," we say together.

Eddie looks between us and settles on me. "I thought you didn't know things that related to yourself."

"I don't. But I knew they were together last night. In a spirit dream."

Adrian widened his eyes. "No one else knows about that. Except Jill."

"And me."

He sat down on the couch. "So, what about Sydney?"

"Today, you could have to use your spirit. It's going to have an effect on you -obviously. And I know you think you're in control, but I've seen what happens, and I have to say, you don't have to go all the way downhill. I can help you."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You can help me."

"Yeah. Later, by only a little over a month, you have some really bad effects. You -essentially- go off the deep end as some would say."

"How does this effect Sydney?"

"She has a lot to worry about. To be careful about. I'm trying to avoid something big. Taking away one of her worries may help to- may help."

"To what?"

I make the stupidest slip ups.

"It may help avoid the big problem. You and Sydney are hit the hardest. And I know without the heads up, you won't see it coming."

"What is it?"

"I can't say. I'll tell you if there's no other way to stop it, but it's better now if you don't know. Just- I'll tell you other things you can do. Today, you just have to pay attention. I know you're working on your project with Rowena today. Don't get distracted when you're putting the sculpture together. She drops one of the blocks and breaks her hand. You heal her, and it doesn't seem _too_ bad, but it's the start of a downward spiral."

He stares at me. I don't realize what he's doing until he says. "You really are new here, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're aura is completely different from the other day. I didn't think to look until last night. When Sydney was telling me what was going on, I told her I'd look next time."

"Adrian!"

"What?"

"Stop using spirit! At least unless it's absolutely necessary. I understand you want to help, but you're reaching a line you shouldn't cross."

Eddie watches this with knowing eyes. I'd almost forgotten he was there until he cut in, "I trust her."

I blink at that, almost not believing it. Eddie has only known since last night. And he trusts me.

"Thank you."

He waves it off, and takes a step toward Adrian. "She didn't tell me much more than you about the end."

"You can tell him. It's not a problem."

He nods. "I'm there to watch it. And I can't help. Whatever it is, it happens whether I try and stop it or not."

"Am I there?" Adrian asks.

"No. And, honestly, that might be the more painful option."

He slouches a little and looks at his painting of the black perfume. "How do I stop?"

"I'll tell you what you have to do. You just have to trust me."

He nods.

"And- Eddie? Can you go in the other room for a second please?"

He looks confused, but he nods and steps out the front door. I wait until it closes behind him before I turn back to Adrian. "This sounds weird, but can I have the number for the love phone?"

"You can't tell anyone-"

"I know. I can't tell anyone you have the love phones. I just need it in case I need to warn you about something related to you and Sydney."

"How do we know your phone isn't being watched?"

That's a good question. "Point taken. I'll figure it out. I'll need it later whether I'm going to be texting you warnings or not though."

He frowned but nodded. I pulled out my phone. "I'm not going to put a name in. Just A."

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?"

"What _should _I put in?"

"Jet Steele." He was smiling now. I just laughed and shook my head.

"You'll never let go of that. Fine. I'll put in Jet Steele." I typed it in and tossed him the phone. "Here, can you put in the number?"

He typed and handed the phone back to me. "So when is this accident going to happen?"

"Rowena will be rearranging the blocks. She wants them perfect. When she goes to take one off a stack, it falls on her hand. Just help her when she moves them. Be ready."

Someone knocks on the door. Eddie. "Can I come back in now?"

Adrian looks to me and I call, "Yeah. Sorry."

He walks in as I'm saying, "On another note, we should talk art sometime. We both like art and symbolism."

He laughs again and shakes his head. "Give me a while to get used to this."

"What's my aura like anyway?"

He squints at me, but I shake my head. "No. If you have to look again, I don't need to know. What did it look like earlier when you looked."

"It's not a big deal. It's kind of similar to Sydney's, only you've got this aqua colored shimmer around it all that I've never seen before."

"What does it mean?"

He squints. "I- can't tell." He tilts his head a bit. Eddie watches me. I wonder if I look interested or frightened. "It's strange."

Then, I remember I'm supposed to be able to do this myself. "Adrian, I'm supposed to be a spirit user."

He blinks out of the spirit daze and nods. "Yeah, so?"

"So, I've never used it before. I'm not sure how it works."

He sighs. "We'll have a lesson some time. Text me about it. On the regular phone."

I nod.

"We've got to get back," Eddie says, "We can't be late for class."

"Okay," Adrian says, "I've got to head out as well." He pulls a canvas bag over his shoulder and opens the door for us. "Off to be a scholar."

"An _art_ scholar," I tease with a smile.

"And I'll pay more attention. Promise."

"You better."


	9. Just a 'normal' Saturday

Someday, I'd like to find a universe where the lunchroom seats are comfortable. At least I finally found one where the food is edible.

Again, I sit next to Zoe. Zoe next to Sydney. Angeline sits in front of me today, Jill to her right. Eddie sits beside Jill.

Neil sets down his tray across from Eddie and next to Sydney. Seeing him again makes me remember I still haven't told him.

"So how did the tutoring go last night?" Neil asks.

"Great, actually," I say, "I'm actually kind of making sense of this stuff."

Zoe pokes at a piece of pancake, but doesn't eat it. "It's not difficult."

"Unless you're me."

Jill, her forkful of syrup drowned pancake hovering over her tray, cuts in then. "I heard we're moving on to the next thing on Monday."

"That's good right?" Angeline asks.

Sydney sighs and shakes her head. "Math is cumulative. If you don't get one thing, you'll be lost for the rest of the year."

"Maybe..." Zoe is looking to Sydney, her voice quiet, "Maybe I could help again?"

Sydney smiles a little. "That would be a big help. We certainly need Evie here."

Eddie pauses from shoveling his third serving of eggs into his mouth to nod.

"Thanks," I say, smiling at her. It's more of a half smile though since I'm still attempting to hide my fangs. I can't get used to them.

Someone pokes my shoulder and I turn. "Evie, you never texted me last night. We _always_ text before we go to bed. Were you busy? What were you doing?" The girl with chin length red hair. She's small. Her eyes are big and brown.

"Hey, Jenna," Jill says, offhandedly, "Sorry. Evie and I were talking last night."

"I forgot," I say.

The girl, Jenna, frowns and crosses her arms. "I guess that's fine. Are we meeting later today?"

"Um, yeah sure. Where?"

"Where we _always_ do."

She reminded me of my friend Mel. Loud and pushy, but with good intentions.

"Of course. Sorry." I stabbed a raspberry with my fork. "Time?"

"After lunch. Like usual?"

"See you then."

She nod and stalks away. I look up, meet Jill's eyes, and stand with my tray. When I start heading for the trash, she follows.

"You don't remember Jenna, do you?"

"No."

"You guys are friends. She thinks of you like besties, but it isn't exactly like that. You two started talking when we got here. I didn't know you guys texted every night, but you can ask Sydney about that kind of stuff I guess."

I tossed my tray into the barrel and she did her's. "And where's the spot we always meet at?"

"Right outside the art wing. She's really into drawing."

Well, at least that fit me. "Thanks. Any idea what we do?"

"Art? Talking mostly, I'd guess. She talks more than me." She says this last part with a wide smile. I give one right back.

"You're a lifesaver."

"I know."

We go back to the table and sit. Sydney looks at me over Zoe's ducked head and I give her a reassuring smile and a nod.

"So, Zoe, do you want to meet today?"

She nods, looking at me through her hair. I do that at home. To a lot of people. I'm not good at getting to know new people. But here? I feel like I've known these characters forever. I know Sydney and Adrian better than some of the people at this table do.

Here, I don't have to be shy.

"So, four then?"

"mm-kay," she murmurs and finally takes a bite of pancake.

…

I spend the day re-reading. Sydney spends the morning in our room, though I tell her she should find Zoe before our meeting, reading a book on roman architecture.

At noon, I start packing up. She calls a quick bye, but doesn't look up from her book.

I quickly find that Jenna is the most annoying girl I'd ever spoken to.

Okay, she probably would be less annoying if I could understand what she was talking about, but that's beside the point. We're standing in the art room, each of us holding a paint brush with a canvas between us. We have a background layer currently: a bright yellow that fades slowly to a dark gold color. I wonder if we'll get anywhere more today.

Jenna is sitting on her stool with her palms over her eyes, getting paint in her hair and fingerprints on her forehead. She's crying.

"Jared is such a _jerk_! I don't get it! He's so mean!" All I'd gathered was that Jared was a guy who was being a jerk to her. And this wasn't the first time. "I mean, he was with her _again._" Her. There was a her.

"I'm really not good at this," I said awkwardly.

"Tell me what to do!"

I wonder how long it would take her to notice if I run.

Thankfully, my phone rings. "Jenna, wait a second. I have to take this."

I step into the hallway, pulling out the phone. Adrian's number lights the screen.

_He better not be calling to tell me he messed up._

I answer. "Hello?"

"Evie. You were right. You were right. She almost dropped it, but I remembered what you said, and I helped her. God, I _was_ thinking of texting Sydney."

"I know," I said.

"I feel like I owe you."

"I didn't even do anything big yet."

"_Yet_. You will. And I should pay in advance. In lessons."

Lessons. Spirit lessons. I could need these. "Really? When?"

"Today?"

I could always use the classic _family emergency _line, Right?

"Sure."

"Right now?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Only time that's good honestly."

"Can you get a ride, or do I have to pick you up?"

I thought about this a moment. "Maybe you should just pick me up. I'm in the art building."

"Okay. See you soon."

…

"What is it _supposed _to feel like?" I ask, frustrated. We'd been at it for what felt like forever, and I had still achieved nothing.

"I don't know how to explain it," Adrian says, "It's like... like tangible life."

"Tangible life," I echo, "Well, I don't think I'm feeling it then."

"Just imagine seeing the aura. Maybe that's how it is to you." He sat back on the plaid couch and draped his arms over the side. I didn't move from the kitchen stool that I'd dragged out here.

I stared at him. Hard. Squinted so hard that the image blurred and then widening my eyes. He smiled and broke eye contact. I cried out in frustration. "It's not working! I feel like I'm just staring at you like a creep!"

"You are." He was laughing now. "Is that what I look like when I look at auras?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Then I guess we'll be creeps together.

I ducked my head and let my forehead rest on my lap. I heard the couch shift and, a moment later, felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Adrian was kneeling in front of me, a serious look on his face. "You know me. You know all of us. So you've got to know Lissa right?"

"Yeah." I didn't know where this was going though.

"Remember when she taught me healing? And I was so bad at it. I thought I'd never be able to heal anything. And then..."

"And then Jill."

He nods. "And then Jill."

"But remember Lissa didn't learn to walk dreams."

He shook his head. "She did. She's just _really_ bad at it."

I laughed, a bit shaky, and nodded. "I suppose."

"So let's try something else then. Compulsion maybe?"

I nod, still feeling apprehensive. "Okay. What am I supposed to tell you?"

"Tell me to get a snack. I'm hungry."

He goes back and sits on the couch. He stares right at me, and -automatically- I want to look away. But I don't. I stare right back. I'm reminded of staring contests I had as a kid.

"Get a diet coke from the fridge." I didn't know all the contents of Adrian Ivashkov's refrigerator, but I knew there was diet coke.

He smiled. "I said I was hungry."

I stand and stalk into the kitchen. This was so frustrating! Magic was harder then it ever seemed when I read the book. It just seemed like letting something go that was already dying to get out.

His shoes tapped on the linoleum, telling me he was there before he spoke. "Maybe that should be it for today."

I heard the door open then. Sydney. She came after dark. Had it been that long? I'd missed the study time with Zoe!

"Adrian, what are you doing? Evie?" I turned. She was standing in the threshold of the kitchen. Adrian had already turned around.

"Sage, my god." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

She pulled away enough to break the kiss, but let him embrace her. "Evie, what are you doing here? Is this a warning?"

I shake my head. "No. Just trying to make sense of things. I don't think I have spirit."

She laughed a little. "But, you used it to help- Oh," She pauses, frowning, "_You_ weren't here for that, were you?"

I shake my head. "No. Honestly, I'm starting to think I'm not even moroi."

"Not a moroi?" Adrian's confused now too. "How? You've got the fangs for it. You've got the skin. The height."

"Well I'm tall at home. I'm pale at home. I don't know about the fangs. But I also don't know how I enter a book either."

Sydney pulls at the hem of her shirt. "Maybe we can talk to Ms. Terwilliger. Figure this out."

"Would you do that? Would she?"

Sydney nods. "I would. And she'll be willing to help. Speaking of helping, aren't you supposed to be with Zoe right now."

I nod, feeling like I've failed. This is a blemish. Zoe's going to feel she's being written off by Sydney _and_ me now. This is going to make it worse, not better.

I only hope there's time enough that I'll be able to befriend her without making another mistake.


	10. A Nightmarish Evening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bloodlines world or characters.**

I told Sydney and Adrian they could have their night together. I'd wait outside. In the car if I got cold or something. When Sydney said that was fine, we could just go, I told her I had to call Zoe anyway and left her there in Adrian's kitchen.

The passenger seat wasn't cold. Maybe to someone who has been living here for months, the night air should chill me. But it's only chilly when there's snow on the ground. This is nice. This 'cold' is what I'd rather live in all year round.

When I pull out my cell phone, which I had put on silent before the lessons started, I see a list of texts.

5 o'clock- Going 2 library

5:23- r u running late?

5:47- Wats up?

6:01- going back 2 room. Reschedule?

I feel guilt knot in my stomach. All I had to do was one thing. All I had to do was be on time for one thing. And I failed.

I just hope no one paid a price for my idiocy.

I slide the keyboard out and write a text back: omg sorry! W/ Adrian. Lost track of time. Can we try again? Plz?!

I read it over. It sounds like I'm begging. I suppose I am. I delete the message and try again: srry I missed the session! W/ Adrian for spirit lesson. Lost track of time. Can we try again?

It didn't sound much better, but I sent it anyway. My phone buzzed a second later: Set an alarm nxt time.

I sighed with relief. There would be a next time. I typed back: will do!

She typed back: Sydney w/ u?

If Sydney had told her anything, it better be the library excuse, because I'm using it: no. w/ terwilliger right?

Zoe: Ya. Just wondering.

Then she sent me another: g2g. Later?

I typed a quick: k.

She didn't write like she was suspicious, but wouldn't you want to sound nonchalant if you were investigating something?

Zoe is getting suspicious.

Too early.

…

It is two o'clock in the morning. Too late, or too early, to be awake when you have a roommate. But I am not about to go back to sleep. Not after that.

Careful not to wake Sydney, I slip into the closet and bury myself in the clothes. It crosses my mind that I'm getting them dirty, but I don't care.

I just cry.

Having a dream within a dream is weird. Usually it's made weirder by the contents of the dream. These are my only dreams that don't send me on book journeys, so they're just my subconscious. Apparently, I have a weird subconscious. The dreams are usually really strange and random.

This one wasn't.

This one was a nightmare.

Apparently, I had tried to stop the end, but it didn't work. It wasn't even that I couldn't get it better, I'd actually made it worse.

Sydney was taken. Adrian still was overtaken by spirit and emotions. And- They shot Eddie. Eddie didn't make it.

Eddie, who trusts me. Eddie, who chauffeured me. Eddie, who gave in to even the most mundane and idiotic wish just to make me happy.

Eddie, who was bloody and dead.

I barely keep myself from screaming. I'm already sobbing way too hard. I try to muffle the sounds into whatever t-shirt was hung here, but-

The door opens again. I can't see past the shirts in front of me at first, but Sydney pushes them out of the way. She had turned on the light in our dorm room and was rimmed in it, her hair sticking up in odd places. She kneels in front of me.

"Evie, what's wrong?" She looks honestly concerned.

This only makes me more upset. I might let her down. I an the one thing that can keep her from trauma she may never shake.

"Evie?" She is confused and a bit shaken by my hysteria. I try to calm down enough to answer her.

"I- I'm sorry I- woke you u-up."

She tilts her head to the side. Her eyes lose their confusion. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"S-sorry. It's just- Bad d-dream." I take a shaky breath in, trying to contain the next sob that wants to come out. "You can go back to- to bed. I'm f-fine."

She doesn't look sure about that, and she doesn't move. "You can tell me."

The sob escapes. "No, no. I can't. The- the ending."

"Is it that bad?"

I nod and curl tighter in on myself. "I'm trying so hard to stop it, but- what if I can't? What if it happens anyway?"

"I won't blame you."

"You don't even know what happens."

She shakes her head. "But you're trying so hard for us. You could just sit here and watch it happen, and-"

"No." My voice cracks as I say it, "I could never do that."

"My point exactly." She lays the pads of the fingers on her right hand on my knee. "Do what you think you need to. If it doesn't work, then you tried."

I just nod. She gives me a small smile. "Now, do you have any idea that it's two in the morning?"

I laugh a little. "That's why I'm in the closet."

She puts out a hand, but I pull myself up. By the time I sit on my bed, she's laying in her's, but I hear her say, "Just go to sleep."

I spend the rest of the night staring at the clock.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't know where else to end it. Hope you liked the bit you got though!**


	11. Running and Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bloodlines world or characters.**

"Come in," Ms. Terwilliger calls out to us. Sydney opens her classroom door.

If you didn't know, you would never think she was more than a history teacher. There were history books on the shelves and a mug full of used pens and pencils she'd probably found on the floor and put there for kids to use. There were papers all over her desk, but she was working on a particular stack it seemed.

"Evie wanted to ask you about something," Sydney says. Ms. Terwilliger is already looking up at us, but she puts her green pen aside then.

"Of course."

"Do you know anything about my mom? Like, anything that would be helpful."

"What would be helpful?"

"I don't really know. I want to know if I'm really a moroi while I'm here, because it doesn't seem like it. And I want to know how I get here. And I want to know why everyone always thinks I belong here. And I don't know-"

She laughs, cutting me off. "So, _anything_ would be helpful is what you're saying."

I nod.

"She didn't tell me much. She was confused about the same types of things. She didn't really know. Can't you ask her when you get home?"

I know I stiffened at that, so I try to loosen up a bit. "We aren't allowed to talk. She used to send me letters, but those aren't allowed anymore either."

"Any idea why?"

"She said it was because it was too dangerous."

Ms. Terwilliger frowns. "Well, I suppose we could try and figure these things out on our own."

"Would you help me?" I ask. It comes out more eager then I intend it to.

"Of course." She smiles again, "Why not?"

Even though I'm early, I still run. Nothing is going to keep me from being on time today. I am not going to get distracted.

And then I smack right into Angeline.

"Oh my god, sorry!" I exclaim, stumbling back to my feet. God, how fast was I running that I knocked over a dhampir?

Angeline stood quickly, her eyes wide and wild. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"Why are you running?"

I laugh. "Oh. Going to have a study session with Zoe."

Angeline wrinkles her nose. "Oh. You want me to come and lessen the blows?"

I imagine Angeline sitting with us, and almost laugh again. I'm not sure Angeline could sit still that long. And I'm not sure I could help Zoe when Angeline was so unapproachable She's nice. She cares. But that doesn't make her approachable

"No. That's fine. I've got to get going though."

"Aren't you guys meeting at three? It's only two and the library's ten minute's away."

"I figured I'd get delayed. I tend to be late for things."

Or miss them entirely.

"Ah. Want me to walk with you?"

I shake my head. "No, it's fine. Really. Where are you going?"

"To find Jill. She's with Eddie, but I haven't seen her. But you're a moroi too you know." She smiles at me. I try to smile back.

"You can go find Jill. Honestly, I'm fine."

"It's ten minutes. And you don't seem worried about Jill, so I'm thinking nothing bad happens anyway."

"True." No life endangering stuff happens until the end.

"Okay then. I'm walking you there."

We start toward the library. It's awkward at first, but Angeline was one for silence.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Do Trey and I end up dating?"

I think about how to answer this. They aren't on bad terms at the end of the book, and I figure they will end up together. Trey's a good guy. He's not an idiot.

"If you stay on plot, I think so."

"Why do you 'think so'. Why don't you know?"

"Because you actually aren't _dating _at the end of the book. But, you're on good terms and, anyway, I know you. And I know him. You two care about each other, and Trey isn't an idiot. Don't give up on it."

She didn't look satisfied, but she nodded anyway.

"So, what's up with you buddying up with Zoe anyway?"

"I need to change something, and this is the only way." Well, the best way.

"Does she know? About the book stuff?"

"No."

We were getting close to the door of the library now.

"Why not?"

"Because that wouldn't help at all."

If she knew about this, she wouldn't accept it. She would trust me even less then she already does and probably report this to the alchemists to figure out, and-

The alchemists.

The alchemists know all about things they never tell anyone. Maybe they know about people like me.

"Why not?" Angeline says.

"It would make the end worse. And that's pretty hard to do."

"Why can't you tell us what it is?"

"Because you're not supposed to know the reason yet."

I push open the library door. "See you later."

Angeline says nothing.

Since I'd gotten there first, I tiptoe to a table about halfway through the library. It isn't all the way in the back, but I wanted to start inching there, and I didn't have all that much time.

Zoe comes in at exactly two fifty-nine. I wave her over to me with a half smile on my face. Careful not to show any teeth. She glances at the front table we'd sat at last time, but walks to me anyway and sets her book on the table. "Why are we sitting here?"

"Because the librarian was eves dropping the entire time last session."

She starts to sit across from me, but I quickly stop her with, "Wouldn't it be easier if we sat next to each other. So we can both see the papers?"

"Oh. Yeah."

She slides her book across the table and sits in the seat next to me, but she still sits with her knees pressed close against the leg of the table, as far away as she can be.

"Let's get started then."

...

We had finished the work. It was only four. She was rushing to gather her things, but I wanted to see how much trust she could give. I didn't want to push it too far, that would just be stupid, but maybe I could just try one more thing.

"I've got another book cover," I say.

She looks up at me, confused. "What?"

"You're book cover. It's coming apart. I've got an extra in my room. Do you want it?"

It's true. The paper bag she'd used to cover her book was already in shambles. She hesitates, but nods. "Sure. Maybe I can come pick it up tonight."

"Sorry, I missed a few nights of talking to Jenna already, and I'm pretty sure she's going to shun me if I miss another one." Which is also true. But I'm pretty sure I'm actually looking forward to that.

"So when should I get it?"

I shrug. "How about now?"

She looks uncomfortable, but nods again. "I guess."

I smile. "Great. C'mon then."

While we're walking, I pull out my phone and text Sydney: coming back 2 room. Bringing Zoe w/ me.

Sydney texts back: Not there right now. That ok?

Better. I text her: Ya. Anything embarrassing out?

Her phone could be tracked. When I said 'anything embarrassing' I meant 'anything magical'.

Sydney: No. Should b fine.

"Who are you texting?" Zoe finally asks, almost to the dorm.

"Jenna."

"She seems nice."

"She is."

I hold the door for her. I do that for everyone. Always have.

"Thanks."

We go upstairs and get to the room I share with Sydney in silence. It takes a second for me to unlock the door, and Zoe's nervousness is practically palpable. When I hold the door again, I don't close it after she's in. If I can make this a more comfortable experience, I will.

I go to my desk drawers. I know I saw an extra book cover around here somewhere.

"Where's Sydney?"

"I don't know." There wasn't much talk in the book about weekends. All we know is that she reads and makes graphs about birth control pills. And I don't know when that's supposed to happen. Probably when I'm not here.

I don't find the cover in the drawer, so I go to the closet. There's a few shelves in here where things are stacked.

There it is. I can see it on the top shelf.

And, I realize, Zoe's small enough she won't see it right away.

I decide to look through the bottom shelves to make the moment last longer.

"Was she here when you left?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. I'm going to text her."

Zoe pulls out her phone. I pull out mine when she isn't looking and text Sydney: I didn't tell Zoe I texted you yet.

It wasn't an inconspicuous text, but I'm not sure what else I'm supposed to do. I shove the phone back in my pocket and keep 'searching'.

"Did you sign up for any activities?" I ask.

"Sewing, like you mentioned. I'm going to my first class this week. It's the same one Jill's in."

"Oh, good. She can give you pointers."

Zoe smiles just a little.

I decide to end at a positive note and pretend to find the cover. "Oh! Found it. Here you go." I slide it off the top shelf and hand it to her.

"Thanks," she says again and goes quickly to the door.

"See you later?"

She nods and hurries off.

**Sorry this took a while to upload. These slower parts are annoying to write honestly. There will probably be a bit of a time leap soon and we'll get to some better stuff. Just hang in till the end! I've got it all planned out :D**


End file.
